Fraternizando con el enemgo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: No había nada que se comparara con Lily, su pelirroja, su sonrisa inocente y su mirada penetrante. Muchos seguían sin comprender ese noviazgo… ¿Potter y Malfoy? ¿Quién lo creería alguna vez?


_[N/A] Hola n.n aquí otra vez con otro Scorpius/Lily c: hace mucho que no escrbia de ellos, y de hecho fue con ellos con quien inicie escribiendo*-* en fin esto solo se me ocurrio asi de la nada :L espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión c: gracias por leer._

* * *

Camino hacia ella lentamente, aun no lo veía y eso le daba ventaja para sorprenderla, sin contar con la ventaja de que siempre era sigiloso. Ella era la chica de sus sueños lo sabía con solo verla sonreír. Al principio, no fue nada más que la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Pero a partir de que ella entro a cuarto, comenzó a notar ciertos cambios en ella, sus cosas infantiles las había dejado atrás. Se comenzó a maquillar ligeramente, un cambio que él duda otros notaran, ya que no era muy evidente, solo una línea alrededor de los ojos y brillo ligero. Su cabello, que normalmente traía recogido, comenzó a dejarlo suelo y movía la cabeza coquetamente provocando que su cabello tuviera un 'sensual movimiento', siempre lo hacía estando cerca del joven… o ¿el joven siempre la veía hacer eso?

Aceptar que estaba enamorado fue lo más complicado, sus padres apenas aceptaban la amistad que había entre el trio Potter, Weasley y Malfoy. Y el no paraba de repetirse que ese sentimiento de querer estrangular, hechizar y maldecir a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuarse a la pequeña pelirroja no tenía nada que ver con lo que Rose bautizo como 'celos', Scorpius le llamaba 'protección' Hogwarts estaba lleno de canallas que querrían aprovecharse de Lily y él no permitiría eso. Pero después de que la chica le dejara de hablar por verlo platicar animadamente con una chica de Slytherin comenzó a dudar. Después de casi una semana comenzó a ponerse de malas por cualquier cosa, pronto se dio cuenta de que extrañaba tenerla alrededor hablando de cualquier cosa, su risa y el 'sensual movimiento'. Finalmente, la había acorralado una noche antes de que subiera a su dormitorio, no sabía bien lo que hacía hasta que ella con claro enojo le dijo que 'se largara con su amiga'.

-Espera… -el tomo del brazo para impedir que se fuera, Lily lo miro enojada, no quería nada de él-. ¿Crees que ella me gusta?

-Es obvio ¿No? –Respondió Lily –por la forma en que le hablabas parecía que te la querías…

Fue solo un impulso, en el momento no supo porque lo hizo, pero al momento en que Scorpius beso a Lily y ella le correspondió supo que su 'protección' efectivamente eran 'celos' y que ella también los sentía cuando hablaba el con otras chicas. Entonces, eso no podía significar otra cosa que no fuera que la amaba.

-A mí me gusta alguien más –le dijo separándose un poco de ella.

-Creo que me doy cuenta –respondió Lily sonriéndole-. Buenas noches.

Anunciar su relación fue algo más difícil, Rose lo tomo con alegría, algo que ambos se esperaban ya. Albus les dedico una graciosa mirada de incredulidad antes de darse cuenta de que no era broma, y termino atragantándose con el jugo. James fue el más difícil, ninguno se animaba a decirle, hasta que finalmente, Scorpius, como buen Gryffindor se enfrentó a él.

-James.

-¿Qué hay Scorpius? ¿A que debo el honor? –pregunto James con una ridícula reverencia. El joven Malfoy decidió ir pronto al grano.

-Estoy saliendo con tu hermana.

* * *

-¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEAR A MI NOVIO!

-Fue un impulso, lo lamento.

-¡UN IMPULSO! A MI TAMBIEN ME DARA EL IMPULSO DE PATEARTE EN EL…!

-¡Señorita Potter! ¡Esta es una enfermería, guarde sus gritos y resérvelos únicamente para el campo de quidditch! –le regaño madame Pomfrey. Lily dedico una mirada de disgusto a James y se sentó en la cama a un lado de Scorpius que seguía inconsciente. James le había golpeado demasiado fuerte en cuanto termino de decir 'estoy saliendo con tu hermana'. No fue por mala intención, Scorpius le caía muy bien, pero era Lily, era SU hermanita, cualquiera que saliera con ella recibiría un buen golpe.

-Agradece que James se lleva bien con Scorpius –dijo Rose en voz baja-. Si fuera otro chico lo habrían mandado a San Mungo entre los dos –término refiriéndose a Albus también.

Después de aquel incidente todo iba bien. La relación era maravillosa a pesar de dos años de diferencia, pero no eran muchos en realidad, y Scorpius la cuidaba ahora más, claro, no excesivamente, la dejaba hablar incluso con otros chicos y normalmente intentaba tragarse sus comentarios. Pero eso no molesto a Lily, al contrario, le agrado se sentía bien, sabía que Scorpius la quería.

Al finalizar ese año, venia la prueba más difícil… hablar con los padres de Lily y con los padres de Scorpius. Harry tuvo una reacción no muy diferente a la de Albus y Ginny simplemente dijo 'si eso te hace feliz'. Astoria miro a Lily de arriba abajo, cuestionándose si era la correcta para su pequeño, Lily se intimido ante la mirada pero no la bajo. Scorpius sintió la mano de Lily humedecerse un poco y sonrió.

-Yo quiero estar con ella. Y aunque ustedes me lo prohíban saben que lo hare de todas formas, estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad así que anqué quieran no podrán intervenir en mi decisión.

Draco miro a su hijo. Sabía que no le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero aun así… ¿su hijo con la hija de Potter? ¿Qué tanto duraría aquello? ¿Era verdadero? Quedaría emparentado con Potter y Weasley, que genial… sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su padre y Scorpius malinterpreto eso, creyendo que su padre aprobaba su relación, así que cuando llego a casa se sorprendió de que su padre le preguntara si acaso estaba loco. Pero el joven de los Malfoy siguió firme en su relación, no dejaría a Lily por 'una estúpida rivalidad estudiantil'.

Lily sintió que alguien la miraba, pero no giro, la mirada de Dominique le decía quién era y quería que Scorpius creyera que la había sorprendido, así que cuando el joven llego y le tapo los ojos se hizo la que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja oreja después de recibir un beso.

-Vine a visitar… escuche que mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade –dijo finjiendo estar serio, como reclamando que ella no le aviso, Lily sonrio. No tenia planeado ir, por eso no había dicho nada-. Señorita ¿Haría el honor de ir conmigo?

-Supongo que no es tan mala idea ahora que ya estas aquí.

No había nada que se comparara con Lily, su pelirroja, su sonrisa inocente y su mirada penetrante. Muchos seguían sin comprender ese noviazgo… ¿Potter y Malfoy? ¿Quién lo creería alguna vez? Los Malfoy eran conocidos por salir con personas de su 'altura y clase'. Scorpius era el primero en romper esa tradición. Ambos se veían envueltos bastante seguidos en murmullos y miradas escépticas pero nunca se dejaron llevar por eso. Su amor era verdadero y lo sabían, habían estado con otras personas antes pero ninguna les hacía sentir lo que les pasaba mutuamente. Solo bastaba con ver la forma en que Scorpius miraba a Lily era casi con devoción y ella simplemente se perdía en la gris mirada del rubio. Y aunque ellos juraban y perjuraban que estaban enamorados mucha gente decía que Lily estaba 'fraternizando con el enemigo'…


End file.
